City of Sin
by Ninja-Crayon
Summary: CraigxMax Probably Smut and side pairing of RobertxBryan Fail Summary FTW
1. Chapter 1

Max was woken up by the sound of his alarm. He slumped out of bed and put on a Black DCMA shirt and a pair on black skinnys, he walked into the white bathroom and carefully brushed his hair and applied his eyeliner. He walked down the hallway and reached the kitchen. Max grabbed his iPod and slipped out the door, unnoticed. He put his iPod in and slowly walked towards his school. After he arrived at the hell they called school he waddled towards his homeroom and slumped in a seat at the back. The tall, young teacher paces across the room saying the daily notices, then continued to ramble on about her life. After the next bell he walked to his locker, grabbed his textbook for his next class, music, and pushed his way through the fast moving crowd to the classroom. He yet again took a seat at the back corner, next to the window, he loved it there because if he wasn't listening to the lecture he could just stare out at the view of the city.

Max was staring at the front, oblivious to what the teacher may be saying, though he snapped into focus when everyone started getting up though. Max looked around with a confused face until his vision was filled by a tall male wearing loose a black singlet and ripped black pants with a silver studded belt, he had long black hair and a Medusa piercing. He smiled and asked " You wanna be with us, cutie?" Max just stared, still confused about what was happening and the fact that he was just called "Cutie"

"Well?"

"Uhh, Sure... What are we doing?" The black haired male laughed.

"We're grouping up, what do you play?"

"Bass..."

"Great!" The still nameless male grabbed Max's hand and dragged him off towards a two other guys. "Hey Robert, Bryan this is..."

"Max, uhh what's yours?"

"Oh yeah, I'm Craig this is Robert and Bryan"

"Long time no see, Max" Robert spoke with a snarl on his face.

"Yeah" Max responded, awkwardly. They all sat down and dicussed lyrics and music, Max removed himself from the convosation and just listened to everyone else.

Max was given sheets to play, although it was hard to play with Craig amazing voice there. But he managed.

When the bell rung they parted there ways, Craig going to Math, Max to English.

Craig sat at the back, pulled his text book out, but was unable to concentrate, his mind was full of the short black haired male, Craig smiled.

"Craig? Hello? Answer?" The teacher stood in front of his desk, staring down at him angrily.

"Huh? What? I was not listening."

The teacher sighed. "Question 3 in the text book."

Craig stared down at his page and shrugged, the teacher retorted to ask another student, and Craig continued his daydreaming.

Max began to work but Craig kept coming to his mind, as much as he tried to fight it off, it kept coming back. He gave up on the work, he sat at the back allowing his mind to fill with thoughts of Craig.

Both students were happy when the bell for lunch rang. Craig met up with his friends again and sat with them. Max on the other hand, sat alone, put in his iPod and ignored everyone.

"Why the fuck did you bring him into it!" Robert outburst randomly. Craig stared blankly.

"Y'know, Max"

"Oh, I want to get to know him. Speaking of Max..." Craig stood up and walked around until he spotted Max, sitting alone behind a building.

"Hey Maxie." Craig smirked. Max looked up, pulling his earphones out.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Max question only to hear Craig laugh. He was pulled over to where Craig and his friends sat. Max stayed quiet.

"Hey Max, have you eaten? You look pale." Craig had a worried look on his face, Max shook his head.

"I'm not hungry." Craig grabbed a biscuit and pressed it against Max's lips, Max kept his mouth shut. "If you don't eat it, I'll feed it to you in a slightly more sexual way." Craig smirked, Max gave in and opened his mouth slightly, taking a small bite of the biscuit. Craig laughed and held up the biscuit.

"You have a small bite." Max raised his eyebrow. "Something wrong with my mouth size?"Craig snorted.

"Nah, I'm sure it'll fit." Robert laghed, "Craig's not that big anyway." Bryan facepalmed, but couldn't help bit giggle a little. Max just stared. "Fuck you, I have a huge dick!" Craig exclaimed, maybe a little too loud. "You sick son of a bitch." A light blush across his face. Craig smiled and put the biscuit on his lips again. Max shook his head, Craig leaned in closer,

"Eat." Their noses where almost touching, Robert and Bryan awkwardly looked to make sure no one was looking. Craig pushes the biscuit a little more, Max gave in, opening his mouth again and taking another small bite. Craig moved away, pleased with himself. Robert began joking around. Max laughed, Craig smiled.

"Hey Maxie, you should smile more often." Max's face went emotionless again.

"W-why?"

"It's cute." Max looked away in embarrassment. Craig just Continued smiling.

The rest of the day was slow, it felt like forever before the end-of-school bell rang. Max slowly walked outside into the pouring rain. Craig noticed Max and ran towards him.

"Hey, waiting for someone?" Max jumped.

"No. Just walking home..."

"Awesome. You should come and hang out with us then." Not allowing Max to reply, he dragged Max off, Max allowed himself to be dragged, deciding he had nothing better to do anyway.

They walked to a small shelter, Robert went to go get some drinks from the cafe just down the road. Craig was talking some shit about when him and Robert got chased by police for public indecency.

"We ran down the street with our pants on the ground with these fat cops behind us, then we climbed onto a car and started waving our junk everywhere and Robert- Why isn't Robert back yet?"

"I dunno. Keep telling Max the story I'll go look for Robert." Bryan got up and left.

Craig continued with his story. "So these random hobos came up and tried to take our alcohol, we're all like 'FUCKCHUASSHOLES' and ran away. While running we had to try and get our pants back up, and Robert faceplanted, it was so funny!" Max Smiled.

"See? You're smile is adorable!" Max blushed and looked down.

"Wooh, I have the drinks!" Robert called out slamming the bags on the table. Craig grabbed two and threw one at Max, He caught it, only just though. They talked a little more. Mainly about them fucking around. Craig walked Max home.

"Hey, Max?" Max looked towards Craig, so Craig continued. "You should hang out with us more often."

"B-But Robert... We haven't really been friends before..."

"Yeah, by the way... What happened between you guys?"

"Huh? Oh... I have a friend who hated Robert and they always fight... And I'm just dragged onto the friends side."

"Oh..."

When they reached Max's door. Craig leaned down and gave a quick peck on the lips. They awkwardly stood there for a minuite before Max quickly ran inside and went straight to his room.

Craig walked home.

"I fucked up" He spoke, the rain echoing around him, slamming into the ground. Craig walked into his room, ignoring his parents. Craig lay down and slowly fell into a light sleep. The sun rose, light beaming onto Craig's sleeping face, waking him up. Craig slowly woke and got dressed, he got on his bed thinking over the night before. He had to apologize. Craig grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. Craig ran through the deserted streets, when he arrived he knocked on the door, thinking over all the things that could happen, his trail of thought was broken by the door opening, Max stood there.

"Hey, Max."

"H-Hey. Wanna come in?" Max moved so Craig could walk in. Max walked towards him room, Craig followed.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I came to apologize, for last night." Max tensed at the thought.

"T-That? It's okay." Craig smirked.

"Did you like it?"

Max struggled for words.

"I-Uh It... Maybe..." Craig pinned Max to the bed.

"What does maybe mean?" Craig moved forward so there were only centimetres between them.

"Yes..." The gap was filled, Craig licked Max's lip, Max opened his mouth. Craig dived in exploring the sweet confinement. They pulled back for air. Max lay with a blush painted across his face. Craig couldn't help himself, he dived down again, claiming the smaller boys lips again. Craig tore Max's shirt off. Max tried to cover his torso but his hands were pinned beside him. Craig slowly kissed the milk white flesh. Soft moans escaped Max's throat.

"How far do you wanna go?" Craig questioned.

"A-All the way." Max looked away embarrassedly. Craig slowly took Max's pants off, Max blushed, not used to having people look at him.

"Fucking beautiful."

Craig tore his clothes off and grabbed the lube from his jacket pocket. Craig handed the lube to Max. Max gave a confused stare to Craig.

"Stretch yourself for me." Max Blushed a deep red but complied, lubing up three fingers and entering one, gasping. Craig felt himself getting harder. Max entered the last two and pumped them in and out, scissoring them. Moans filling the room, Craig pulled Max's hand. Lubing up his erection and preparing it and Max's entrance.

"You ready?" Max nodded. Craig slowly pushed himself in, stopping when he was fully inside, waiting for Max to get used to the feeling. Once he was, Craig thrusted at a slow, almost teasing speed.

"M-Mnn Faster!" Max ordered, Craig speed up. Pleasure filled Max's body, he felt his climax coming.

"C-Craig, I-I'm gonna come." With that, he released, walls tightening around Craig, a few short thrusts before he spilled inside of Max. They lay there for a little while.

As it began to get late Craig left, kissing Max passionately before he left. Little did Max know his dad saw that little kiss, until his dad began to attack him...

On Monday Craig went to school excited to see Max, but Max didn't show.

"Hey where's Max?" Robert qustioned.


	2. Chapter 2

Craig and Max's walk to the beach was long and hot, it wasn't even that far, but mother nature was exceptionally hot today. So once they arrived they stopped at the cafe and grabs some drinks, Max smiles as he took his first sip, the walk had taken forever and his throat was dry.

"You wanna go sit on the beach?" Craig asked, their fingers still intertwined, avoiding any homophobic glances as they strode to the beach, the wind felt good as they got closer to the shore. They sat in silence for a while, just taking it all in, the thing is, Max's make-up wasn't exactly waterproof, and when he began sweating more, began to melt off, showing all his bruises and cuts. The short male didn't notice and wiped his forehead with his sleeve, only then noticing the layers of make-up in his sleeve, Max panicked, he couldn't let Craig see him, not like this, he looked down, but for his luck, Craig noticed.

"Babe, what's up?" He cupped Max's face and held his face up, Craig gasped when he saw the cuts and bruises, he moved his hand up and ran his finger over the scars, Max flinched slightly, and turned a pale shade of red when Craig began kissing them. Craig pulled back and looked Max in the eyes worryingly.

"Who did this to you?"

"I-I uhh... fell down some stairs." Max looked away again, only to have Craig move his head so he was facing him again.

"Please, don't lie. Who did this?" Craig wrapped his arms around the injured male, protectively. Max's eyes began to water tried to blink them away, not wanting to seem weak. The taller male's grip tightened, but not enough to crush his lover. Max spoke, though t was hardly audible, Craig still heard.

"M-My dad." Craig gasped, seriously? Would a dad do such a thing? He stood up and pulled Max to his feet carefully.

"You're staying at mine, lets go grab your stuff." Craig intertwined there fingers as he began walking. Max gasped, looking up at Craig.

"Won't I get annoying?" Craig tightened his grip on Max's hands.

"Of course not" He placed a quick kiss on Max's lips before walking again. The walk to the house was slow and quiet. Only a few quick glances until there. Max opened the door and crept inside, Craig following him. As they quietly walked to Max's room, all that they could hear was loud snores. Max sighed and pulled out a bag from underneath his bed, quickly shoving all the 'Necessaries' in it. "Got everything?" Craig smirked, looking at the bag, he swore it was going to explode any second now. Max pouted. "There's a lot of stuff I need!" Craig grabbed the bag and began walking to his place, Max following shortly behind. The walks again, was quiet and quick. Once they arrived Craig grabbed Max's hand and dragged him up to his room and put the bag on the bed. "I'm gonna go grab something to eat, you hungry?" Max shook his head and Craig walked off, ignoring what Max had said and getting them both something to eat. He was about to go back up to his room when his dad called his name, Craig spun around angrily.

"Is that your new whore?" he said with a giggle. Craig put the plated down and resisted the urge to hit the bastard he called his father.

"Max isn't a whore!" He yelled. His father still smirking.

"Sure sure. I bet he's fucked so many people he lost track" Craig couldn't help himself, he threw his fist at his father. "Shut the fuck up, dickhead" He his him square in the face, grabbed the plates and stormed off.

Max sat on Craig's bed, hearing everything. "I don't think I should stay here..." He spoke to no one, playing with the sheets. He sighed and looked up as he heard the door creak and open. Craig held the plate out and Max pouted, but took the plate.

"I'm sorry if you heard that. My dad's a fucking homophobe." Craig sighed as he picked up the the sandwich and ate it.

"It's okay. I'm used to shit like that." Max also began eating, only just realizing how hungry he actually was. Craig finishes his sandwich and dragged Max onto his lap, giving his a kiss. Max wrapped his arms around Craig's neck and deepened the kiss, Craig's arms hung loosely around Max's waist. They continues kissing until Craig's dad walked in, angry at Craig.

"Hey whore, get the fuck of Craig." Max jumped and pulled back from the kiss, about to climb off Craig's lap until the arms around his waist tightened. "What the fuck do you want?" Craig glared at his dad. "You to understand you don't hit your elders, faggot." Craig snorted. "Just go die." Craig spoke and went back to kissing Max. His father was now incredibly angry, grabbing Max by the hair. and ripping his out of Craig's arms and onto the ground, before punching Craig across the face twice before walking out.

Max rushed to Craig. Once he saw Craig bleeding from the mouth and nose he walked to the bathroom to get some resources and cleaned Craig up.

"I'm not important. Did the asshole hurt you, Max?" Max continues cleaning Craig up and shook his head.

"I'm fine." Max pecked Craig's cheek.

"I'm sorry, I bought you here to help you, and it's still shit. You see, I'm not usually with my dad, but my mum's away for the day so he's here. He will be gone by tomorrow." Craig gave Max a small smile. The bassist climbed onto bed and snuggles up to Craig.

"I'm tired now." Max closed his eyes.

"I doubt you should sleep in that, what do you normally sleep in?" A light blush covered Max's cheeks.

"Uh. over-sized shirts." Craig smirked and took his shirt off, passing it to Max.

"Wear that then" Craig took his pants off, so he was just in boxers and lay down. Max took his shirt off, staring at Craig's toned body, before putting Craig's shirt on and removing any other unnecessary clothing, before hugging as close to Craig as he could get.


End file.
